


Mac & Cheese

by LordZimbo



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Daydreaming, Dreams, Drugs, Gay, Late Night Writing, Lunch, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZimbo/pseuds/LordZimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff written late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> my art

  It was the evening and Elliot Alderson was casually strolling down the street to his newly brought home. He kept his hood up and head down as he walked. Suddenly someone stepped into his path and blocked his way. Startled, Elliot looked up into the face of a gorgeous Swedish man.

"Stop where you're going, peasant! I am the **Druglord Hardcore Squad** and you're in **_MY_** territory!" He said crossing his arms in a stance of dominance.

Elliot stared up at him puzzled.

"My name is Tyrell Wellick. I am the **Druglord Hardcore Squad** and you should fear me! If I were you I'd best be on my way in the opposite direction bush baby lookin nerd."

"I live here." Elliot replied calmly.

Tyrell's facial expression quickly changed from a sneer to excited. "You're my new neighbor?! Oh my gosh why didn't you say so?? Come, come, follow me and I will make you a welcome meal!"

Elliot didn't know how to respond so he just followed. Tyrell led him to a house right next to his. His house was plastered in signs that read ' ** _DRUGLORD HARDCORE SQUAD KEEP OUT SCRUBS_** ' he thought to himself how idiotic that was but followed Tyrell inside. Tyrell led him to the dining room and had him sit.

"I know just what to prepare for you mister...mister.. What's your name?"

"Elliot."

"Elliot! Sit down Elliot I'll make you the best meal of your life!"

**Tyrell cooking in the kitchen**

Tyrell grabbed some Kraft Mac and Cheese and heated it up in the microwave. He smirked to himself as he opened a secret drawer hidden inside a cabinet. He pulled out some of his expertly made **hardcore drugs** and mixed it into the Mac and Cheese. Tyrell walked back into the dining room with the Mac and Cheese only to find Elliot no longer there.

"Elliot?!" He called out.

No answer.

Tyrell peered into the next room, the living room, and saw Elliot facing the wall banging his head against it.

"Whoa whoa Elliot are you okay?" He asked extremely worried as he rushed over.

He grabbed Elliot's arms and turned him around to face him. Elliot quickly snapped out of it and fell onto the floor. He had passed out. Tyrell pondered about what he was going to do for a few seconds. Then he picked up the drugged Mac and Cheese and shoveled it all into his own mouth. He ate it and passed out right beside Elliot. One hour later Elliot woke up from his black out and sat up against the wall; massaging his head where it hurt. He noticed Tyrell on the ground also unconscious. He shook Tyrell awake and noticed his stomach was about the size of a watermelon.

"YOU IMPREGNATED ME ELLIOT!" Tyrell yelled as he jolted awake.

"What?"

"You made me pregnant now you have to marry me so we can raise this child together!"

Elliot panicked and did what any normal human would do. He began shitting out literal parts of himself all over the floor. Tyrell sat in silence as he watched the never ending stream of organs and bodily fluids come out of Elliot's butthole. When Elliot finished he stood up awkwardly and quickly ran and jumped out the window. As his head hit the pavement everything went black.

Elliot suddenly awakened in his office chair. He had another bad daydream. He looked up and saw Tyrell walking in towards him. Tyrell smiled at him and the memories of the daydream rushed back into his brain and he froze. Slowly Elliot reached for the glass of bleach he keeps on his desk for emergencies such as this.

He closed his eyes as he gulped it down.

 


End file.
